A baby, a vicomte, and a discovery
by elphiefiyero4vr
Summary: What would have happened if Christine had gone with Erik rather than Raoul? Alternate ending to The Phantom of the Opera
1. Chapter 1BVD

Chapter 1

A Baby, a Vicomte, and a Discovery

Christine arose quietly as to not awake her sleeping husband. She went over to her desk to write some more of her biography. Though, she found it useless to write her life story when she doubted anyone would ever read it. She often found herself wondering what would have happened if she had gone with her childhood love, the Vicomte de Chagny. But she loved Erik and that was all that mattered. Erik had provided for her, but she still found herself dreaming of that house by the sea, and the dark stories of the north Raoul used to share with her. It was too late to leave Erik now…not only had she been with him for five years since the famous accident, but she also had a child to care for. Oh, and did she love that child! Fantine had become her one thought since the baby's birth three months ago. Christine wondered what life would be like for a child in that opera house…cooped up in a small area with nothing but a few homemade toys and music lessons constantly. She placed her quill where it had been and went to enjoy a few more minutes of peaceful rest. As soon as she laid back down Erik awoke and kissed her. That was one of the reasons she had stayed there, Erik was always so loving towards her. Then, of course, Fantine started crying. Christine started to get up to go and get her but Erik stopped her and did it himself. He brought her back to the swan bed and the three of them fell back to sleep as a family. When Christine awoke again Erik was gone and Fantine was now in her arms. She instantly knew where he had gone, but she read the note he had left for her by the bedside anyhow. He had gone on one of his weekly runs up to the surface to get food and steal a few dollars if he managed to find it. Fantine could use the money if she wanted to go to a proper school one day. Christine placed the baby in her cradle and went to go say a prayer over a lit candle for her father. Afterwards, she lit all the candles in the lair and went to go start the day's work. She straightened the organ, her desk, and the many display tables and alcoves around her. Fantine woke back up, but did not cry, and Christine went to go and get her. She put her in the sawn bed, with its high sides, so that Fantine could play with the toys that Erik had so skillfully made for her. Christine heard a voice singing and realized that it was Erik coming back from his chores. He emptied out his bag. He had brought back two loaves of bread, a bottle of wine, and some meats and cheeses. Plus, 5 francs that he had stolen from Meg Giry's office. Madame Giry had recently died and Meg had become not only the new dance instructor, but the manager's assistant too. Christine felt bad for taking the Opera Populaire's money, but she also knew her daughter might need it someday. Erik brought the baby over to the organ and held her in his lap as he started working on his newest composition.

Christine and Erik watched as their child grew and grew until she was 16. Fantine was now the same age Christine had been when she first came to the lair. Each day Fantine grew more and more anxious to go into the outside world, and was practically identical to her mother, but in a younger form. After watching Fantine mature, and having 3 more children, Frederick, Erik II, and Gustave, after Christine's father, Erik and Christine were more cautious with their first born. Erik would take the teenager on various, short, journeys through the opera house, showing her places where her mother had performed and, if they would see Mlle. Giry, Christine's best friend. Finally, he let her go out on her own. She knew where everything was, Giry's office, and the kitchen. While Fantine was wandering, wearing her father's old cape, she came upon many things and people. She was sure to go at one of the show times so that she would see people. When she was sure everyone had either found their seat, or their box, she went to box 5 to see who was in "The Phantom's Box" that night. She expected to see the managers, but instead, there was a charming young man and an older man who seemed to be his father. The older man almost looked as if he was crying, which seemed strange to Fantine. She stayed out of sight as best she could. The son asked the older man why they had come there and his father replied.

"Phillipe…..my childhood love once performed here."

"Oh, you mean mother? I didn't know she was an opera singer…"

"No son…not mother….a young lady by the name of Daae"

Fantine gasped, trying to hide the noise as best as possible. The father had known her mother! But Fantine somehow doubted it…the old man went on:

"Her first name was Christine…"

Fantine's suspicions were confirmed….the older man had known and been in love with her mother….

"Father! I am 16! How come you have never told me of this…this…Daae?"

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you…it just hasn't come up yet"

"Haha….father, I can just see you 2!"

Phillipe started making fun of his father….

"Oh Christine! Oh Raoul!"

"Phillipe!"

"Sorry father…I just find it…entertaining"

The show ended soon after that and Fantine took off the cape, revealing her mother's old gown that she had put on to blend in with the crowd if necessary. She followed Phillipe and his father, Raoul, out into the lobby. She soon learned from all the people around them that they were the Comte de Chagny and the Vicomte de Chagny. The Count was talking to someone when Phillipe turned around, probably noticing the girl following close behind him, and introduced himself.

"Why hello there. I am the Vicomte de Chagny…and you?"

Fantine stuttered…she was quite nervous

"I…I…am….well…my name's Fantine"

"I'm guessing you have a last name Fantine"

"Of course I do!" she retorted.

"Well than……"

Fantine suddenly realized that she didn't have a last name…well she did…but it was Daae and she knew Phillipe would know exactly who she was if she told him that. So she tried to think up something. Her father didn't even have a last name that she could use. So, she used one from one of her books at home, Marie.

"My full name is Fantine Marie."

Phillipe took her hand and kissed it. She had never been so happy in her life.

"Well Fantine…it's very good to make your acquaintance. Now, I'd like you to meet my father"

Fantine panicked…she knew she looked exactly like her mother, and she was sure the Count, by the way he talked, had not forgotten what Christine looked like. Phillipe summoned Raoul.

"Father…stop your blabbering! Meet my new…friend. Her name is Fantine Marie."

"Bonjour Mademoiselle…what did you say your name was…?"

That is when Fantine knew he thought he recognized her

"My name is Fantine Marie"

"Where are you from Fantine?"

"A remote part of Sweden"

She used her mother's history…

"My father was a concert pianist"

Though she changed concert violinist to pianist…Raoul knew she looked familiar…he wanted to know from where though….

"Have my son and I met you before Mademoiselle?"

"No Monsieur…that I am sure of"

Just as she said that Erik came looking for her….he stared at her through a hole in the ceiling as she spoke with them…Mask or not…he rushed down into the lobby and went right up to her, his face covered by part of his cape…people stared but he did not care. He talked directly to his daughter

"Come Fantine! You have no business here! I am your father and you shall not defy me!"

"Father," she tried to act calm, "…I am coming"

Phillipe tried to keep her there…

"Monsieur…please can she stay for a few more moments?"

"I am sorry boy…she has business at home!"

Erik realized who he was talking to

"Excuse me…I do not mean to be so harsh boy…what is your name again?"

"Phillipe"

"Say goodbye Fantine…we are going home to your mother and brothers"

She said her farewells…

"Goodbye Phillipe…I am sorry again…Goodbye Count"

They left out the main doors and went around the back of the opera house to sneak back in. Just as they were walking out Raoul realized that Fantine was wearing the one of a kind ring he had once given Christine. He would have known that ring anywhere….His suspicions were confirmed…Fantine was Christine Daae's daughter…there was no doubting it…


	2. Chapter 2New Beginnings

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

Erik dragged Fantine back into the lair. A hush fell upon Christine and the boys when the father and daughter entered...they could tell that Fantine had been crying a lot, but they could also tell that Erik was extremely upset so they didnt dare to try and comfort her. Erik took her into a small back room and tied her leg to a heavy statue that he knew there was no way Fantine could move. As he walked away he drew the curtain so that the rest of the family couldnt see her and she couldnt see them...Christine tried to grab Erik and make him explain but he threw her to the side...she thought to herself that he hadnt used force against her like that since she first took his mask off...as she thought about old times she could still hear Fantine's cries coming from the small alcove so she went towards it hoping to untie her and make an attempt to comfort her daughter. But, before she could get there Erik screamed at her and told her to step away from Fantine. By that time the boys had already ran out of the main room and they were huddled by their bed rolls, trying not hear what was going on between the original 3 members of the family. It had became obvious to Christine what he was doing...Erik was dismantling the bottom of one of their boats used for getting back and forth from the surface; they now had two. He took the pieces of the boat and nailed them over the opening of the alcove that Fantine was now trapped in. He didn't want to kill her, just contain her, so he made sure to leave plenty of spaces between the wood slats. Fantine had reduced her crying to a whimper for fear of upsetting her brothers even more. Christine cried out to Erik...

MEANWHILE

All Phillipe thought of was the young girl by the name of Fantine he had met at the Opera House...he planned on going back there a lot in order to try and see her again...he asked his father about her...

"Father...did you know Fantine's mother? Was she Madmoiselle Daae?"

"Yes son...Fantine's mother was my childhood love..but now she is married with children..I was too late"

"Well Father...wether you want to admit it or not you are married with a child also!"

"I know! And im happy...but everyday i wonder what would have happened if I had taken her away with me"

"I wouldnt be here"

"You're right...I wouldnt be able to live without you, son" He gently pat Phillipe's head-his best attempt at a fatherly gesture

It wasnt closure enough for Phillipe but he saw it wasnt his place to talk about the Daaes any longer...from that day on though, he would believe in love at first sight...for as you know, seeing is believing...

BACK AT THE LAIR

"Why are you doing this? What was her crime!"

Erik stared at her with an intensity that pained her so much it hurt to look at him..

"You ask what her crime was but you shall never find out my angel...You would be too tempted by it...Now that I've won you I'm never letting you go"

Suddenly, Christine felt just as trapped as Fantine did...Fantine had managed to untie herself (which was what Erik had originally hoped for) but was still stuck in her prison.

"Bring the boys out her now...Don't stare at me Christine! Bring them out!"

Christine brought their sons out but held them close to her as she feared for their well-being. Then, Erik went on to explain what he had seen, leaving out who he had seen her with. He didnt want Christine tempted to journey out into the outside world herself. He said that Fantine would never be allowed out of the lair again, much less her new prison. He would only let her out if it was absolutely necessary...The boys were forbidden from talking to her, and Christine was monitored by Erik everytime she did talk to her...5 years went by like this...everyone eventually got used to it, but every night, Christine could hear Fantine crying and went to go comfort the child who was still a baby in her eyes...

One day, Erik came down with a severe illness...he was fading fast and Christine knew that she would be a widow not too long from then...he used the last bit of strength he had to pry the boards off of Fantine's cell for the final time...he made it his dying wish that she would leave the lair with the money that her parents had saved up for her and go find Phillipe and tell him how she felt for him...

"Father, how do you know how I feel for Phillipe? You barely saw us talking together..."

"Believe me...I know...I saw the same look in your mother's eyes as she watched Phillipe's father walk out of her life..."

Christine instantly knew who they were talking about...

"Erik, Fantine...the reason why all of this happened was...was...Raoul?" Christine said through her tears...

"Yes, my love...I didn't want you to ever leave me...I couldn't bear to lose you"

"Mother, I met Raoul's son...I love him...I do not know if he remembers me..but I remember him and I now make it my duty to tell him how i feel"

With that, Erik died...the boys went to say a prayer for their now dead father as Christine and Fantine prepared Fantine's things to go and see the boy...er...man that she loved.

please r&r...im not as happy with this chapter as the first one..but its ok...ill update very very soon because i already know what i want to do with the next chapter...thx----alyssa


End file.
